Inklings of Adventure
by Nichelle M
Summary: Marie Conner is your average 25 year old gamer and now Ex secretary, wondering just what she is going to do in life now that she is jobless. after looking up an Undertale AU character, she soon gets an unexpected roomie, and becomes a target for a very dangerous threat...
1. Chapter 1

Nichelle M Presents

An Undertale Au Fanfiction.

Note: Sans is my favorite. He gets all the love

Cast:

Ink Tale Sans: the hero

Error! Sans: Our villain.

Marie Conner: hero. 25 years old. Gamer, recently played Undertale.

Toby fox: Owner of Undertale. This is a Disclaimer XD

/introduction/

True pacifist

"Finally!" After a week of long and tiresome game play, Marie Conner, a 25 year old, pale, tawny haired miss with one emerald green eye right eye and a light blue left eye dressed in an oversized hoodie and jeans, had finally gotten the True end for the pacifist route in Undertale. "Now, let's see what fellow fans have drawn for Undertale….." She saved her game and closed it out and pulled the internet up on her lap top and began to educate herself on AU Undertale.

Her eyes widened at the sight of so many Versions of Sans but one that caught her interest the most was one from the Au InkTale.

(Following info found on Tumblr!)

AU Canon: A Sans who exists outside of timelines to help aid artists in the creations of new AUs, he is capable of drawing everything and bringing it to life (outside of already deceased people). This is an Au centered around the artistic images of just Sans.

(I don't own the following link or picture in it.)

images/search?q=inktale+sans&view=detailv2&&id=4CE9AE83BC118B60F4D0AD8A4648B0CFA99C21FC&selectedIndex=7&ccid=F%2bs1p%2ffX&simid=608025812212518370&thid=OIP.M17eb35a7f7d711a9d23e39a014d9566ao0&ajaxhist=0

Marie grinned as she scrolled on through the renditions of this character "hm, someone like him would be a great friend to have when writing. We could bounce ideas around." She gave a small laugh "aw who am I kidding I am sure he has better stuff to do."

After hours of being a fangirl Marie looked to a clock and sighed "it is three am…Monday morning…and I have work in….two hours. Meh who needs sleep!"

She reached to power down the laptop to go get cleaned up and ready when her email dinged. "Eh?" curious she opened it to see some bad news. "…..well crap…my lovely job as a secretary is gone thanks to cooperate management getting caught in fraud. Ayaan me."

She shut the lap top off and collapsed to her bed and sighed. "Now what am I gonna do. Thankfully I have a few months of rent money but….I still need to adult...mom did say she needed help at the book store…I'll think about it when not half dead from sleep…."

With that Marie fell into sleeps embrace.

As she slept her lap top restarted on its own, the image of Ink! Sans popping up looking out at the room.

*Hmm….she looks like she could use some help….A Skele-Ton of help.* He grinned and blipped out of the screen and a nearby printer began to whirr and Ink! Sans climbed out. He looked around studying his new home for a while. It was a small studio apartment painted in a deep sapphire blue and iron grey. Tiny glow in the dark stars stuck randomly all over. * I think I will do fine here….* he looked over at Marie and chuckled * she is in for one heck of a surprise when she wakes up later….*

He walked over to a small couch and sat down on it. * might as well get some shut eye before I color her world."


	2. Chapter 2

Nichelle M Presents

An Undertale Au Fanfiction.

Inklings of Adventure

I don't own Undertale

*holds up Annoying Dog* Toby fox owns Undertale!

Chapter one:

Surprise! Reality has gone weird.

(Really weird)

At about 7 am Marie woke up with a moan as her cell phone began to play the megalovania tune she fumbled about looking for it and picked up the offending device. "Whaaat?" she groaned

"Marie it's your mother, I saw on the news that your boss is under arrest and the company is shut down!" Cried out an older woman's voice from the phone.

"Yeah got an email this morning from the company. Which reminds me, still need help at the book store?" Marie replied yawning.

"That's why I called dear. You start tomorrow! 8 am sharp." Her mother kindly ordered.

"I owe you so much mom." The young woman said trying to not yawn again. "I will see you tomorrow then."

"Then I will let you get back to sleep dear. Bye!"

"Bye mom…"

With that she hung up grinning. "Well that was lucky for me. But since I am up I may as well get something to eat…"

Marie set her phone down and passed by the couch not registering the figure asleep on it at first. She had begun pouring a bowl of cereal when her brain screamed 'STRANGER DANGER DUMBASS!' And looked back at the couch.

"THE HELL'S BELLS?!"

*ARGH!*

The form shot up from their sleeping position, showing their skeletal form.

"WHOAREYOUANDWHYAREYOUHEREDRESSEDLIKEAFANAUOFSANS!"

Ink! Sans winced at Marie's yelling and held up his hands *Easy there Marie, I got here after you went to bed, came out from the printer. I am Sans, from the InkTale AU.* He got up and gave a bow. *hope you don't mind if I stick around, I have a feeling we will be great friends."

"But you can't be real…..I mean Undertale is….is just…" Marie stammered staring at him.

Sans chuckled and walked over to her holding out a hand. * trust me, I am very real. Go ahead, take my hand.*

Carefully Marie grabbed his boney hand and shook it. He was real….she had an honest to heaven skeleton in her apartment. "Wow…so you are sans?"

He nodded and winked * one of many! It's a blast helping all you creative humans make different Undertale Ideas! And this time I am going to help you out.* he then pulled her into an odd dance of sorts and spun her. * I can tell you got some real amazing ideas in that head of yours. Things that will make people go crazy!* he then let her go and smiled wide as she held onto a nearby chair for support after the impromptu dance/twirling he had done.

"We…well, Sans, I am Marie Conner, ex Secretary to Rorroe corporation head Frank Derek." Marie said after the wave of dizziness passed. "Welcome to the apartment."

*Great to be here!* He clapped his hands together. *now, why don't we go out and explore a bit. I want to see just what we got to work with to start up your own Undertale au!*

"Wait what? It is way too early to be running around!" Marie protested as he grabbed her hand again and began pulling her to the door. "And wont people notice a giant brush wielding, scarf wearing Skeleton man with a blue eye and a star eye?!"

*ever watch doctor who?* He asked glancing over his shoulder.

"Yes…" Marie answered with a small blush "it's my favorite show."

*well, remember the whole perception filter thing he did to keep the master guy from finding them? I can do that to keep a low profile. They see me but they don't see Me.* he explained * only people who make Au's or need creative help can see me.*

Marie gave a grumbled sigh as he continued to pull her outside. "If this ends in something on fire we will have a serious talk."

*heh I promise nothing will catch fire.*

~after an hour of walking around the neighborhood and sans meddling with several tag artist's spray painting rude things about people in general…. Our duo stopped for lunch at a Burger serving food truck and took up a spot in a local park.

"So, Sans, what kinds of stuff have you done before you came to hang with me?" Marie asked before taking a bite of her food.

*Mostly just working with fan artists and checking on the AU's they made, sometimes….Au just…vanish and it's a bit worrying. And other times it's just one character that vanishes.* He answered looking at the sky.

"Do you know what's causing it?"

*Someone Called Error sans, he hates AU's thinks of them as Affronts to nature, we do not get along well, I create…he...*

"Destroys." Marie finished for him. She noticed his smile faltered a bit and tried changing the subject "So what is it like, traveling to alternate worlds?"

Sans glanced at her and chuckled picking up on the subject change * pretty fun, one of my favorite places to go is OuterTale. Lots of color there. Though I do like looking into people's fan fictions and traveling to ask dimenstions.*

"Ask Dimensions?" Marie questioned a bit confused.

*ah they are these odd pockets of space time that some writer can create and control, they can bring whoever they want into them. I enjoy those because a lot of the Au's can hide there if Error shows up.*

"That is very cool…." Marie finished her food and tossed the wrapper in a trash bin. "Me I will stick with trying to figure out my own Au for Undertale…."

*Sounds like a plan to Me.* sans agreed with a shrug. * Let's start with what you like?*

"Hmmm I love music and books. But I think there are some AUs. for those…hmm…I do like Gemstones… I got it!" Marie smiled.

*what you got?*

"Its basic but, I was thinking along the lines of what if instead of being underground the humans sealed them inside gem stones. And then put them all into a large chest and buried it. But a child one day finds the chest and when it opens the gems inside scatter and they have to use the stones left behind to find the others and release them before they get destroyed by greedy humans!" Marie breathed in excited "and the stones allow the kid to summon the monster trapped within."

Sans beamed and hopped up. *then let's get you back home so you can write up…*

"Soul stones…the fic will be called Soul stones..." Marie supplied as they hurried on home.

As they left the park a shadowy figure watched the two. *so hE FoUNd aNothER OnE….I LoOk fOrWaRD to **_breaking_** this new abomination.*

Once home sans left Marie alone to begin writing and sat by himself with a blank pad of paper and began drawing. He would glance over at his new friend and smiled seeing her typing away chewing on her bottom lip in concentration. This au was going to be fun.


End file.
